Un été à Rosewood
by gayaz
Summary: Cette histoire se déroule l'été suivant le départ des liars pour l'université. Emily est de retour à Rosewood pour les vacances et retrouve Hanna, Aria, Spencer et... Alison. Écrite après la diffusion de la saison 6a... l'histoire ne respecte pas strictement l'évolution de la série. EMISON!
1. Chapter 1

CHAP. 1

Emily Fields roulait depuis plusieurs jours : elle avait débarrassé sa chambre d'étudiante, rempli sa voiture et pris la route dès le lendemain de la fin de l'année universitaire pour traverser le pays.

Ses parents lui avaient rendu visite sur le campus, en Californie, lors des vacances de noël mais elle n'était pas rentrée à Rosewood depuis près d'un an. Elle passa une main sur sa nuque crispée, et monta le son de l'autoradio. La fatigue faisait progressivement place à l'excitation à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de sa ville natale : dehors, les paysage était de plus en plus familiers et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

L'été était particulièrement chaud cette année, à la radio on parlait même de canicule. Elle roulait les vitres ouvertes et l'odeur bien reconnaissable des pins envahissait l'air. Cette odeur, c'était la maison, toute son enfance et son adolescence.

Enfin, elle dépassa le panneau de Rosewood, et ralentit machinalement en remontant la grande rue. Tout semblait exactement à sa place, comme si le temps n'était pas passé et pourtant d'infimes détails lui rappelaient que la vie ici avait continué : un magasin multimédia avait remplacé l'ancien cinéma, la devanture du Brew avait été repeinte, une nouvelle garderie avait ouvert..

Elle contourna l'église et s'engagea dans les allées du quartier résidentiel le plus chic de la petite ville. Elle dépassa ces immenses demeures victoriennes qu'elle connaissait par cœur, les mêmes pelouses impeccablement entretenues, les mêmes portails soigneusement peints et les mêmes perrons parfaitement balayés. Personne, en passant devant ces maisons si parfaites, ne pouvait imaginer qu'il y avait eu ici de si nombreux drames.

xxxx

« -Emily, ma chérie, si tu veux voir tes amies ce soir, ton père et moi comprenons parfaitement, ne fais ton programme par rapport à nous, nous aurons tout l'été pour profiter de toi. »

Les retrouvailles familiales avaient été chaleureuses, Emily s'était jetée dans les bras de ses parents et elle avait passé plusieurs heures à leur montrer des photos de Californie, à raconter en détail toutes les anecdotes de sa vie sur le campus.

Pam était maintenant assise sur le lit de sa fille et l'aidait à ranger ses affaires.

« -Maman ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est avec vous que je veux passer cette première soirée. Hanna est rentrée il y a quelques jours mais elle passe un peu de temps avec sa mère. Spencer et Aria ne rentrent que demain, on se retrouvera toutes demain soir chez les Hastings. »

Pam offrit un large sourire à sa fille, et lui caressa affectueusement l'épaule.

« - C'est très bien, je vais te préparer un de tes plats préférés, à moins que tu ne veuilles aller au restaurant ce soir pour fêter ton retour ?

-Non, non maman, un petit repas simple, ça me va. C'est juste si bon d'être à la maison.

-Pourquoi n'invites-tu pas Alison à se joindre à nous dans ce cas ? Je l'ai croisée cette semaine elle semblait tellement impatiente de retrouver ses amies.

-Ok, je vais l'appeler pour lui proposer. »

Emily attrapa son portable, pendant que sa mère se dirigeait vers la porte. Au moment où elle allait quitter la pièce, Emily la rappela :

« -Oh, et, maman ?

-Oui ma chérie ?

-Ne met pas les petits plats dans les grands, quelque chose chose de simple, d'accord ? »

Pam sourit à nouveau en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Alison décrocha dès la deuxième sonnerie.

« -Em ! Ça y est, tu es rentrée ?!

Lança une voix surexcitée au bout du fil.

-Et oui, retour à Rosewood. Alors... je t'ai manquée ? » Un rire nerveux accueillit cette réflexion.

-Ça, c'est censé être ma réplique Emily.

-Je sais Ali. Et pour info, oui tu m'as manquée.

-Et pour info, tu m'as manqué aussi. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. » Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa et avant que ça ne devienne gênant, Emily reprit :

-Et donc, ma mère voulait savoir si tu avais envie de venir manger à la maison ce soir ?

-Ta mère...ou toi ? » Ali s'était assagie depuis ces dernières années mais elle n'avait jamais perdu son ton piquant.

-Et bien, disons toutes les deux. Et mon père aussi.

-Ah, je vois. On dirait bien que ce soir j'ai un rencart avec les Fields dans ce cas.. Je m'habille comment ?

-Quelque chose de simple, ça n'aura rien d'un dîner formel. » Répondit Emily, reprenant les mêmes mots qu'elle avait prononcé quelques minutes auparavant avec sa mère.

xxxx

Évidemment, Alison n'avait absolument pas tenu compte des recommandations de son amie : elle s'était présentée pile à l'heure convenue, parfaitement apprêtée, habillée de sa plus belle robe et avait offert une très bonne bouteille de vin à Wayne lorsqu'il lui avait ouvert la porte.

Évidemment, le repas préparé par Pam n'avait rien d'improvisé non plus, et Emily se rendit compte que sa mère avait dû prévoir ce menu depuis plusieurs semaines en attendant le retour de sa fille.

À table, la conversation fut fluide : Alison plaisantait tranquillement avec Wayne, débattait avec Pam des nouveaux feux de signalisation du centre ville, et lançait régulièrement des sourires complices à Emily.

Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, Emily se rendit compte que son amie s'était rapprochée de ses parents durant son absence, et elle apprit que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Alison mangeait à la table des Fields cette année. Alison avait pris ses habitudes sans ses amies à Rosewood, elle s'était retrouvée seule depuis leur départ et les parents d'Emily aimaient l'inviter à dîner chez eux pour compenser le vide laissé par leur fille.

Cette pensée ne la rendit pas jalouse mais au contraire très heureuse. En regardant son père qui remplissait le verre de vin d'Alison en lui tapotant affectueusement l'épaule, Emily se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas se sentir mieux qu'ici, chez elle, entourée des personnes qu'elle aimait.

xxxx

Après le repas, elles allèrent profiter de la douceur de la soirée sous le porche, et Alison s'installa à ses côtés sur la balancelle. Elle lui effleura doucement le bras et pencha légèrement la tête vers elle.

« -Est-ce qu'il y a autant d'étoiles qu'ici en Californie Em ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai une fenêtre minuscule dans ma chambre d'étudiante. Et elle donne sur un mur... »

-Et tu ne sors pas le soir, pas d'amis à qui rendre visite ?

-Si, mais ils habitent tous sur le campus et ont tous les mêmes fenêtres minuscules. » Alison explosa de rire. « Des nouvelles des filles ?

-Oui, assez régulièrement, et toi ?

-Heureusement, je n'aurais pas pu tenir un an sans vous sinon... J'ai quelques amis de promo à Hollis, mais ça reste superficiel. Et ici à Rosewood... ce n'est plus pareil depuis que vous êtes parties. » Elle posa sa main sur celle d'Emily et leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent.

« -Tu veux dire : plus de harcèlement, plus d'enquêtes policières, d'explosions et de cadavres ?

-Non, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire... »

xxxx

Le lendemain matin, Emily passa au Brew pour acheter des cafés à emporter et se rendit chez Hanna.

Ashley leur avait préparé des pancakes et elles partagèrent le petit déjeuner toutes les trois. Emily retrouvait son amie avec joie et elles passèrent la matinée dans la chambre de cette dernière à discuter et rire, comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées.

« -Mona m'a appelée avant hier, il paraît qu'il y a une grosse soirée chez Noël Khan samedi prochain, il invite tous les anciens du lycée.

-Sérieusement Han, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de revoir Noël Khan et toute sa clique...

-Je sais, c'est ce que j'ai répondu à Mona. On se tient à l'écart des nuisibles et des ennuis.

-Ça me semble être une bonne résolution. »

xxxx

La soirée chez Spencer avait été organisée d'une main de maître par sa mère : traiteur, serveurs, tente de réception et guirlandes lumineuses dans les arbres... Véronica Hastings avait appelé les Montgomery, les Fields, Ashley Marin, ainsi que de nombreux amis et voisins pour les convier à cette petite garden party et Emily fut surprise de voir que même Jason DiLaurentis avait été invité.

« -Ma mère est excitée comme une puce, regardez là avec ses coupes de champagne et ses petits fours. Je pense qu'elle a du mal à saisir la différence entre une soirée de retrouvailles entre amis et une de ses soirées mondaines du Club. »

Spencer se resservait un verre de punch. Elle s'était isolée avec ses amies dès qu'elle avait pu s'échapper de l'emprise de sa mère qui tenait absolument à ce qu'elle fasse la conversation avec tous les voisins. Les filles étaient si excitées de se retrouver qu'elles ne voulaient pas perdre de temps avec des mondanités futiles.

« Enfin, le point positif, c'est qu'apparemment maintenant elle supporte la présence de Jason et d'Alison.

-D'ailleurs : Alison ne devait pas être là ? » Demanda Aria en scrutant la foule des invités.

Et justement, c'est à ce moment précis que celle-ci fit son apparition dans le jardin des Hastings. La lumière déclinante de la fin de journée se reflétait dans les boucles de sa chevelure blonde alors qu'elle traversait la pelouse d'une démarche assurée. Elle adressa rapidement les politesses d'usage aux Hastings et au voisinage, slalomant avec aisance entre les invités, pulpeuse et souriante puis se dirigea vers ses amies.

Elle les serra chacune dans ses bras, heureuse de les retrouver enfin au moment de s'approcher d'Emily, elle se contenta de pencher la tête en la détaillant du regard et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

« -Em, tu es à tomber. »

Emily sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Elle avait troqué son short en jean et son débardeur de sport pour une robe d'été qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes de nageuse.

« -C'est clair Em, je te déteste. Avec ton bronzage californien, on a toutes l'air de sortir de la morgue à côté de toi.

-Hanna ! Parle pour toi, je me trouve très bronzée personnellement ! » S'indigna Spencer qui était la plus pâle d'elles toutes.

Sans que personne ne le remarque, l'obscurité s'était doucement installée et les discussions discrètes des invités avaient progressivement fait place aux grands éclats de rire qui résonnaient dans la nuit chaude, dans une bonne humeur générale favorisée par les bouteilles de champagne qui étaient débouchonnées à une cadence soutenue.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Mme Hasting prit la parole devant tout le monde pour faire un discours dans lequel elle disait être très fière du parcours de Spencer et de ses amies et elle les félicita de leurs réussites scolaires respectives.

Hanna se glissa derrière Emily et Spencer, et leur donna un léger coup de coude pour attirer leur attention. Elle ouvrit discrètement son sac et laissa apparaître une bouteille de tequila.

« -Un shooter dans la grange, ça tente quelqu'un ? »

Spencer prit une mine faussement offusquée avant de répondre : « Absolument ! Emily tu viens ? »

Emily lança un regard vers les autres invités. Ses parents étaient en grande conversation avec Ella Montgomery, tandis qu'Aria et Alison discutaient avec Jason. « Ok. » dit-elle en les suivant dans la grange.

Emily n'était pas le genre de personne qui buvait. Durant son intégration à l'université, elle avait passé quelques soirées plutôt arrosées mais elle n'avait jamais perdu le contrôle. Hanna, au contraire, avait passé une année très festive et elle avait acquis une certaine capacité à supporter l'alcool.

Hanna avait toujours eu le rôle du petit diable sur l'épaule de ses amies, les poussant à ignorer la voix du petit ange trop sage qui voulait qu'elles restent raisonnables en toutes circonstances. Les filles savaient dire non à Hanna, mais ce soir était leur soirée de retrouvailles et elles s'étaient laissé gagner par l'ambiance festive, si bien qu'un shooter se transforma rapidement en deux, puis trois... jusqu'à qu'elles ne puissent plus les compter.

« -Toby a de grandes mains et des grands pieds.

-Caleb aussi, des graaaands pieds, très grands.

-Les filles ! C'est répugnant, on n'a pas envie de parler de ça ! » Spencer et Hanna explosèrent de rire devant l'air dégoûté d'Emily. Elles étaient manifestement complètement ivres.

-Alors, dis-nous Em, est-ce qu'il y a une nouvelle Madame Fields ?

-Oui, une madame Fields de Californie : une grande blonde, qui fait du surf, avec des seins comme ça ! » Hanna tenait à peine droite tandis qu'elle mimait une poitrine démesurée avec les mains.

« -Qui a des seins comme ça Hanna ? » Lança une voix derrière elle. Les trois amies se retournèrent et virent Alison qui entrait dans la grange, talonnée par Aria.

-La nouvelle copine d'Emily. » Répondit Spencer en se resservant un shooter.

Alison leva un sourcil interrogateur vers Emily. « -Ah oui ? Tu ne m'as pas parlé de ce détail hier soir...

\- Non, je n'ai pas de cop... » La brune n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et fut interrompue par Alison :

« -Alors si je comprends bien, vous faites une contre-soirée dans la grange et Aria et moi ne sommes même pas conviées.

\- Prenez donc un fauteuil mes chères, vos shooters sont déjà servis » Les invita cérémonieusement Hanna en posant deux verres devant les nouvelles venues.

Alison s'installa dans le grand fauteuil qui faisait face à ses amies, croisa les jambes élégamment et attrapa le verre qui lui était destiné. « -Comme au bon vieux temps, c'est ça ? »

Aria inspira profondément «- C'est presque ça. Non merci Han, franchement avec toutes les coupes de champagnes que Mme Hastings n'a pas arrêté pas de me servir, je pense que j'ai eu ma dose pour la soirée.

-Comme tu veux Aria », dit Spencer en tapotant le dos de son amie alors qu'elle la débarrassait de son verre, l'engloutissant d'une traite.

« - Doucement Spenc ', c'est pas du jus de fruit. » avertit Hanna en rigolant.

-Je sais bien, mais je suis si contente de vous retrouver. Et cette année, j'ai passé mon temps à étudier, apprendre, réviser... Le surveillant de la bibliothèque universitaire est devenu mon meilleur ami et j'avais des fiches de révisons punaisées partout dans mon appart -y compris dans les toilettes et sur le miroir de la salle de bain-. Honnêtement tout ce que je veux ce soir, c'est décompresser avec vous.

-Buvons à ça ! » Lança Alison en levant son verre.

xxxx

Il y eut un moment où il fallut bien se décider à quitter la grange et retourner se mélanger aux invités pour ne pas qu'on s'inquiète de leur disparition. Au moment de se lever, Spencer tituba et retomba aussitôt dans le canapé, incapable d'en bouger. Les filles se précipitèrent pour l'aider.

« -Spencer, tu vas bien ?

-N..non pas vraiment... Aïe ça tourne... » gémit-elle en se couvrant les yeux avec les mains. « Je crois que je vais être... » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un violent haut le cœur la prit.

« -Em, attrape une bassine ! » cria Aria en écartant les coussins du visage de Spencer.

Quelques instants après, Spencer était penchée au dessus de la bassine, les yeux rougis, exorbités, les cheveux trempés de sueur, et vomissant tout ce qu'elle pouvait sous le regard paniqué de ses amies. « -Il ne faut surtout pas que ses parents la voient comme ça...

-Je pense que Mme Hastings ne lui pardonnerait pas si elle se donnait en spectacle devant tous ses invités dès le premier jour de son retour. »

Alison prit les choses en main, ne laissant pas le temps à ses amies de tergiverser devant la situation. « Ok, les filles : vous, vous retournez faire la conversation dehors, moi j'embarque Spencer chez moi pour la coucher. D'ici trente minutes vous demandez à vos parents si vous pouvez dormir chez moi - dites que Spenc' était fatiguée et qu'on y est déjà, qu'on veut passer un peu de temps toutes ensembles- vous dites au revoir à tout le monde et vous nous rejoignez. »

Alison aida Spencer à se relever, la soutenant sous les bras. Elles firent le tour de la grange et se dirigèrent sans être vues vers les buissons qui séparaient leurs deux jardins voisins. Un passage était déjà tracé à cet endroit de la haie, vestige des nombreuses fois où elles s'étaient rendues l'une chez l'autre, à l'époque où elles faisaient le mur le soir pour se retrouver durant leurs années collèges et plus tard lorsque Spencer rendait des visites clandestines à son demi-frère Jason. Elles s'engouffrèrent dans le passage et la double silhouette chancelante disparut derrière les feuillages sombres.

xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP 2

Emily fut réveillée par des tintements de vaisselle provenant manifestement de la cuisine. Elle se redressa et put s'apercevoir qu'Alison n'était plus dans la chambre, alors que les trois autres semblaient être encore profondément endormies.

Ken DiLaurentis louait désormais un appartement à New York si bien qu'Alison et son frère occupaient à eux seuls la grande maison familiale. Emily descendit au rez-de-chaussée et entra sans bruit dans la cuisine où Alison était affairée. Comme elle était de dos, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence de la brune qui profita de cet instant volé pour l'observer.

Alison était celle du groupe qui avait le plus changé depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, et ce aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Quand elle avait 13 ans, Ali était une petite peste qui ne se préoccupait que sa popularité auprès des garçons. Se moquant dès qu'elle le pouvait des plus faibles, elle arborait partout ce petit sourire ironique qui dessinait des petites fossettes irrésistibles dans ses joues d'enfant. Sure de ses charmes, elle parvenait toujours à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, au mépris de la souffrance des autres.

Aujourd'hui, elle était devenue une vraie femme. Ce matin elle portait des escarpins à talons hauts avec une jupe qui mettait parfaitement en valeur les formes de son corps. Emily se dit qu'après tous les événements tragiques qu'elle avait traversé, elle était probablement celle d'entre elles toutes qui était devenue la plus sage et la plus adulte. Elle était aussi devenue une jeune femme attentionnée, dévouée à ses amis et prête à faire beaucoup pour se faire pardonner de ses anciens méfaits.

Elle se retourna soudain, surprenant Emily qui stoppa sa contemplation silencieuse en détournant les yeux.

« -Em ! Je ne t'ai pas entendue descendre, tu vas bien ? Tiens, goûte moi ça. » Lui dit-elle en approchant un cookie chaud de la bouche d'Emily. Celle-ci le croqua en souriant. « -C'est délicieux Ali. »

Elles restèrent quelques secondes, chacune accrochée au regard de l'autre, sans rien dire. Ça arrivait souvent quand elles se retrouvaient seules, le temps semblait alors comme suspendu. « Et donc, tout le monde dort encore ? » demanda Emily pour rompre le silence, finissant de manger le reste du cookie pendant qu'Alison se tournait vers la machine à café, secouant la tête avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« -Non mon frère s'est levé plus tôt, il est parti courir je crois. Tu as entendu si Spencer respirait encore quand tu t'es levée ?

-Il m'a semblé entendre ses ronflements délicats, donc je pense qu'elle est encore vivante. Même si elle va probablement avoir besoin d'un antalgique et d'une triple dose de café avant de rentrer chez elle. »

Un peu plus tard, les trois autres filles descendirent et s'avachirent sur les tabourets de la cuisine. Spencer se cachait le visage dans les mains, elle avait le teint et les cheveux d'une folle et gémissait douloureusement. « -Hanna, rappelle moi de ne plus jamais te suivre dans tes mauvais plans.

-Et attends Spenc', je ne t'ai pas obligée à te précipiter vers le saladier de punch et à finir la bouteille de tequila. Je ne suis responsable de rien. » rétorqua Hanna en lui tapotant la tête.

Spencer gémit de plus belle. « -Arrête ça, mon crâne va exploser. » Elle redressa difficilement la tête pour regarder ses amies. « Ali, s'il-te-plaît, ne raconte pas à Jason ce qu'il s'est passé hier, il va en faire tout un plat.

-Ok Spencer mais alors je te conseille d'aller tout de suite prendre une douche parce qu'il ne va pas tarder à rentrer et vu ton état actuel, il va forcément poser des questions. »

Après le départ de Spencer, elles se partagèrent les cookies et Alison leur servit à chacune une tasse de café. Elle s'installa à côté d'Emily et lui caressa doucement le bras. Aria lança :

« -Mike m'a parlé d'une soirée chez Noël Khan samedi, il y va avec Mona. Quelqu'un est au courant ?

-Oui, on en parlait justement avec Hanna et on se disait que ce n'était pas forcément utile de s'infliger ce genre de soirée. » répondit Emily.

« -Moi j'y vais. »

Les trois amies se tournèrent vers Alison qui venait de parler, et prirent un air interrogateur, si bien qu'Alison se sentit obligée de se justifier. « Quoi, ça peut être sympa de revoir tout le monde, non ?

-Sérieusement Ali, tu as vraiment envie de revoir tous ces gens ?

-D'accord, en réalité c'est Noël qui m'a invitée, il a insisté et j'ai dit oui.

-Tu vois encore Noël Khan ? » Demanda Aria sans cacher sa surprise.

« -Et bien oui, il habite toujours dans le coin et on se voit de temps en temps. »

Les filles ne comprenaient pas le lien qui continuait de lier Alison à Noël. Après tout ce qu'il leur avait fait subir, comment pouvait-elle même songer à le fréquenter ? Emily en particulier avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle lui trouvait. Noël Khan représentait ce qu'aimait l'ancienne Alison : les relations avec des personnes superficielles et néfastes. L'idée que ces deux là soient restés amis irritait un peu Emily mais elle fit un effort pour ne pas laisser paraître son agacement.

xxxx

Emily reprit rapidement ses habitudes à Rosewood. Elle passait ses journées entre ses parents et ses amies qu'elle retrouvait au Brew ou chez l'une d'entre elles. Spencer avait décidé de rester à Rosewood pendant tout l'été Toby devait rentrer la semaine suivante et elle voulait s'avancer sur le programme scolaire de deuxième année. Hanna passait beaucoup de temps avec sa mère ou à essayer de convaincre les filles de l'accompagner faire du shopping. Aria et sa famille avaient prévu un voyage en Europe à la fin du mois mais en attendant, elles passaient un maximum de temps ensemble.

Le vendredi matin suivant, Emily s'était levée tôt pour aller courir dans les bois et à son retour, elle fit un détour pour passer voir Spencer. En s'engageant dans la rue, elle ralentit l'allure quand elle aperçut au loin Alison qui s'accoudait à la fenêtre conducteur d'une voiture garée devant chez elle. Emily s'arrêta et retira les écouteurs de ses oreilles en fronçant les sourcils. Elle essuya son front transpirant et se glissa derrière un Range Rover stationné au début de la rue pour observer discrètement la scène.

Ali se pencha un peu plus en avant vers l'habitacle de la voiture, restant dans cette position quelques instants puis se redressa, riant à pleine gorge en remettant ses cheveux en place. Enfin elle adressa un petit signe de la main et se retourna pour rentrer chez elle, non sans lancer au dessus de son épaule un dernier regard rieur au conducteur.

La voiture fit lentement demi-tour dans l'allée et remonta vers l'endroit où se tenait Emily. Elle se baissa pour faire semblant de refaire son lacet et eut à peine le temps d'entrevoir le visage du conducteur. Il s'agissait de Noël Khan.

xxxx

« -Jeans/petit haut -genre : je faisais mes courses dans le coin par hasard, je passe vite fait mais ça m'intéresse pas vraiment-... ou carrément la robe super sexy -alias : je suis une bombe et si vous ne le remarquez pas, vous êtes des gros nazes- ? »

Emily, qui était penchée sur son téléphone, le front plissé et les lèvres serrées, ne répondit pas.

« Eh Oh ! Em, je te parle ! » S'impatienta Hanna, en agitant les deux cintres devant son amie.

« -Je sais pas Hanna... pourquoi tu as changé d'avis tout à coup ? Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour ne pas y aller. Qu'est-ce que tu disais déjà ? Ah oui, je te cite : « évitons les gens nuisibles et les ennuis ».

-Oui mais bon, on va passer l'été à Rosewood, il faut bien qu'on fasse des choses, qu'on sorte. On va pas se planquer sans voir personne !

-Et il faut absolument que ce soit chez Noël ? On pourrait aller à la fête foraine ou au ciné.

-Arrête Em, tu peux pas le nier : les fêtes de Noël Khan sont les meilleures ! »

La brune soupira en secouant la tête, elle ne comprenait pas le revirement de son amie concernant cette soirée. Hanna tendit la lèvre inférieure, mimant une moue implorante qu'Emily ignora. Au lieu de répondre, elle lui passa son téléphone :

« - Aria vient d'envoyer un texto, sushis chez elle ce soir. »

xxxx

Un peu plus tard, quand Emily sonna chez les Montgomery, elle était encore troublée par la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté le matin devant chez Alison, ne sachant pas quoi penser de ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Hanna et n'avait pas encore décidé si elle devait en parler à Alison ou pas.

Lorsque Aria lui ouvrit la porte, elle put constater que ses amies étaient déjà toutes installées dans le canapé, conversant tranquillement. Hanna avait déjà commencé sa campagne de persuasion pour convaincre ses amies d'assister à la soirée de Noël, et Alison la soutenait, évidemment.

Celle-ci se tût pour accueillir Emily d'un large sourire auquel la brune ne répondit que de manière crispé, évitant le regard de son amie alors qu'elle s'installait dans le fauteuil libre. Aria déposa les sushis sur la table basse et prit la parole « -Personnellement, je ne suis pas une grande fan de Noël Khan, vous le savez...

-Idem ici. » dit Spencer en levant la main.

Hanna croisa les bras en s'enfonçant dans les coussins du canapé. « -Mais vous n'êtes même pas obligées de lui parler, il y aura plein de monde ! »

Emily se pencha vers la table pour attraper la sauce soja au même moment qu'Alison et leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Elle retira sa main d'un geste vif qui n'échappa pas à Alison. Alors que celle-ci posait un regard interrogateur sur son amie, Aria demanda :

« -Et toi Ali, tu as vu Noël récemment ?

-Non, pas depuis le début des vacances... » mentit la blonde.

-Mais je ne comprends pas Hanna, pourquoi tu tiens absolument à ce qu'on vienne toutes ? Il y aura Mona et Ali, tu n'as pas besoin de nous pour te chaperonner... » demanda Spencer en se servant à manger.

« -Je ne sais pas, mais c'est mieux si on est toutes là, non ? » Hanna soupira, sans quitter son air renfrogné.

Remarquant les visages peu convaincus de ses amies, elle prit une grande inspiration et décida de se lancer. « Bon ok, si je veux aller à la soirée demain... c'est parce que Lucas a entendu dire que Caleb y serait, voilà. »

Un silence suivit la confession d'Hanna, chacune des filles essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Enfin, Emily prit la parole timidement : « -Han, pourquoi tu as besoin d'aller à une soirée avec nous pour voir Caleb ? »

Hanna, se tordit nerveusement les mains, fuyant les regards tournés vers elle. « -Caleb et moi, nous... Enfin... Il ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis plus de trois mois... »

xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

CHAP 3

Suite aux révélations d'Hanna, ses amies décidèrent à l'unanimité de l'accompagner à la soirée du samedi pour la soutenir. Emily s'en voulait atrocement de n'avoir rien remarqué et de penser aux déboires sentimentaux de sa meilleure amie lui fit oublier momentanément le mensonge d'Alison.

Dans la voiture qui les menait au chalet des Khan, Aria, Hanna et Emily regardaient le paysage défiler en silence. Emily conduisait et observait de temps à autre dans le rétroviseur le visage fermé d'Hanna qui était installée sur la banquette arrière. Elle savait que son amie était terriblement nerveuse à l'idée de revoir Caleb et elle avait renoncé à meubler la conversation par des futilités. Elle-même était perdue dans ses pensées et à mesure que la voiture s'enfonçait dans la forêt, les souvenirs douloureux liés à ce chalet s'imposaient à son esprit. En voyant le regard d'Aria perdu dans le vide, la tête péniblement penchée vers la vitre passager, Emily se dit qu'elle devait être hantée par ses propres souvenirs, elle aussi.

Alison avait annoncé par texto à ses amies qu'elle se rendrait chez Noël par ses propres moyens et Spencer, qui avait retrouvé Toby cet après midi, devait les y rejoindre plus tard avec lui.

En arrivant au chalet, elle se gara comme elle put entre les très nombreuses voitures qui étaient déjà stationnées. La musique tonitruante qui résonnait entre les arbres et les cris des fêtards qui couraient entre les voitures les sortirent de leurs rêveries. Hanna se pencha entre ses amies et leur tendit une bouteille d'un mélange douteux. « -Courage, allons retrouver nos bons vieux camarades de lycée... »

xxxx

La première chose qui frappa Emily en pénétrant dans le chalet fut les couples à moitié dénudés qui s'embrassaient dans les fauteuils pendant que d'autres dansaient debout sur les tables en renversant allègrement de la bière. Elle adressa un regard abasourdi à Aria qui semblait tout aussi interloquée qu'elle et vit Hanna réajuster nerveusement sa robe. Aria et Emily se placèrent de part et d'autre de leur amie en lui tenant le bras d'un geste protecteur pour lui montrer leur soutien.

« -Bienvenue dans l'arène. » lâcha Hanna pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elles se frayèrent un chemin entre les danseurs pour aller se servir un verre de bière puis elles décidèrent de se séparer pour inspecter discrètement les différentes pièces de la demeure, à la recherche de Caleb.

Emily parvint difficilement au sous-sol, se faisant bousculer à plusieurs reprises dans les escaliers. Quand elle put enfin accéder à la salle de billard, son regard fut tout de suite attiré par une silhouette connue, accoudée à la table de billard. Alison était en train de faire une partie et riait aux éclats avec ses partenaires de jeu.

« -Emily Fields ! Quel honneur de te voir ici ! » lança une voix forte derrière Emily. Elle fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec Noël Khan qui lui servit un sourire éclatant. Les yeux noirs de Noël la fixaient avec une ironie subtile qu'elle reconnaissait bien mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Alison se glissa entre eux. « -Hey Noël, tu me remplaces ? » demanda-t-elle en lui tendant une queue de billard.

Noël lança un dernier sourire narquois à Emily qui soutenait son regard, et les laissa seules.

« -T'es toute seule ? Où sont les filles ?

-Hanna et Aria, en haut Spenc', pas encore là. Des traces de Caleb ?

-Non je ne l'ai pas vu ici, tu veux qu'on inspecte les environs ensemble ? » demanda Alison en se penchant vers elle, l'inondant de ce doux parfum naturel si caractéristique qui électrisait Emily à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait au contact de la blonde. Emily se recula furtivement en se raclant la gorge.

Son odeur, leurs contacts physiques, sa voix, ses regards, avaient toujours sur elle cet effet démesuré. Il était tentant de se laisser envahir par ce sentiment agréable, de se laisser hypnotiser par Alison d'autant plus que celle-ci agissait avec Emily comme avec personne : avec une douceur et une bienveillance particulières.

Et pourtant, Emily résistait au doux flottement qui la submergeait car un doute avait envahi son esprit. Même si cette époque remontait à plusieurs années, elle n'avait pas oublié que jadis Alison l'avait utilisée en se servant de ce trouble qu'elle faisait naître en elle. L'attitude d'Alison avait beaucoup changé depuis, mais la veille elle leur avait délibérément menti à propos de Noël et Emily se protégeait instinctivement en mettant une distance entre elles. Elle n'était plus la petite fille timide et facilement manipulable qu'elle avait été il y a quelques années, quand bien même il s'agissait d'Alison DiLaurentis, sa plus grande faiblesse.

Alison remarqua son attitude fuyante et demanda avec inquiétude : « -Em, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, ça va retourne finir ta partie, je vais continuer à chercher.

-Emily ? »

Mais Emily coupa court à la conversation et s'engouffra dans l'escalier sans prendre le temps de répondre à la blonde.

En haut, elle retrouva Aria et Hanna en grande conversation avec Mona qui monopolisait visiblement la parole. Aria l'accueillit avec un regard désespéré, soulagée qu'elle vienne la sauver, et sauta sur l'occasion pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur. Mona ne se laissa pas planter si facilement :

« -Attendez, je viens avec vous ! Je crois que Mike est dehors avec ses copains de hockey. »

Devant le chalet, elles ne virent pas non plus de trace de Caleb, et Hanna essaya une nouvelle fois de joindre Lucas, tombant une fois de plus sur sa messagerie.

Un pick-up se fraya un chemin entre les voitures stationnées et se dirigea droit vers elles, les aveuglant de ses phares. Enfin, le conducteur coupa le moteur et ouvrit lentement sa portière. Quand elle reconnut le visage qui se découvrait sous le sweat à capuche sombre, Emily accourut vers lui : « -Toby ! »

Hormis les filles, Toby était son ami le plus proche à Rosewood et elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis l'été dernier. Pendant qu'il la serrait dans ses bras en riant, Spencer sortit à son tour de la voiture.

« -Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a loupé ?

-Absolument rien d'intéressant. » lui assura Aria en grimaçant.

Les nouveaux venus accompagnèrent Aria à l'intérieur pour aller se chercher à boire et Emily resta avec Hanna et Mona. Elles décidèrent de continuer leurs recherches en faisant le tour du chalet. L'autre côté de la maison n'était pas éclairé et la forêt semblait à cet endroit plus dense et plus effrayante. Les cris et la musique leur parvenaient de manière de plus en plus étouffée et elles constatèrent qu'il n'y avait personne de ce côté là.

Au moment où elles se décidaient à renoncer et à rebrousser chemin, elles entendirent nettement des rires s'échapper de la forêt. Elles se figèrent toutes les trois dans l'obscurité et tendirent silencieusement l'oreille. Les voix étaient de plus en plus proches enfin, la silhouette d'un couple se détacha progressivement au milieu des branchages et, sous la lumière de la lune, elles reconnurent Alison et Noël. Alison tenait le bras du jeune homme et s'esclaffait pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le parking.

« Dégueu, ils pourraient prendre une chambre quand même ! » commenta Mona d'un air dégoûté. « Ces deux là se sont bien trouvés, ils ne se quittent plus d'une semelle » se fit-elle le plaisir d'expliquer devant l'air interrogateur d'Hanna, qui écarquilla les yeux d'autant plus.

« -Sérieusement ?

-Oh oui, très sérieusement. Et c'est de notoriété publique à Rosewood. »

xxxx

Il s'était écoulé plusieurs heures depuis leur arrivée à la soirée, et Emily ne souhaitait qu'une chose : c'était d'en partir. Hanna avait insisté pour rester un peu plus et Emily s'était réfugiée près du bar en se servant bière sur bière, fulminant intérieurement. Après son septième verre, elle eut besoin d'aller aux toilettes et monta au premier étage.

En sortant, elle tomba nez à nez avec Alison qui attendait son tour dans le couloir vide. Elle figea son regard sur la blonde, ne lâchant pas la porte et fronça les sourcils en inspirant profondément.

« -Emily, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » interrogea doucement Alison en approchant sa main de son visage. Emily se dégagea et la bouscula pour passer mais Alison la retint par la main, la forçant à lui faire face et elles restèrent quelques instants à se dévisager. « Nous deux... Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que j'ai... mal interprété ? » demanda enfin la blonde, presque timidement, alors qu'Emily ne desserrait pas les dents.

-Je ne sais pas, vois ça avec Noël Khan plutôt.

-Pardon ?

-Toi et Noël, tu sais très bien ce que veux dire. » Alison la regardait avec de grands yeux écarquillés et n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Emily continuait : « Mais de toutes façons tu n'as pas de comptes à me rendre sur qui tu vois et avec qui tu sors. Seulement, je déteste que tu continues à nous mentir et à entretenir tes petits secrets comme avant.

-Em, écoute-moi s'il te plaît, tu te trompes complètement. » Tenta Alison avec douceur.

« -Non, toi écoute-moi : j'en ai marre de tout ça, toujours les mêmes stratagèmes, les mêmes cachotteries...

-Mais arrête, Noël est un ami, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de t'imaginer ?

-Ce que j'imagine est assez précis, Mona a fait des sous-entendus qui laissaient peu de place au doute.

-Et donc ? Tu préfères croire Mona que moi ? Les racontars de Mona ont plus de valeurs à tes yeux que ma parole ? » rétorqua sèchement Alison.

« -Ta parole ? Ta parole n'est jamais claire Ali... »

Emily fut brusquement coupée par les lèvres de la blonde qui se posèrent violemment sur les siennes pour la faire taire. Alison la plaqua contre le mur en l'embrassant et Emily fut tellement surprise qu'elle n'opposa aucune résistance à cet assaut.

« -Et là, est-ce que c'est suffisamment clair pour toi Emily ? » lança Alison d'une voix tremblante de colère avant de faire demi-tour dans le couloir, laissant Emily seule et interloquée dans l'encadrement de la porte des toilettes.

xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

CHAP.4

La fête de samedi avait été un fiasco à tous points de vue : ni Caleb, ni Lucas ne s'étaient montrés à la soirée, et Alison n'avait répondu à aucun des appels ou textos d'Emily depuis. Emily l'avait cherchée partout dans le chalet après la scène qui s'était déroulée devant les toilettes mais la blonde avait tout bonnement disparu.

Emily était assise à la fenêtre de sa chambre et tenait nerveusement son téléphone portable. Elle relisait le texto qu'elle venait d'écrire : « Ali, réponds-moi s'il-te-plaît, il faut vraiment qu'on parle de tout ça. E-. », et elle appuya sur le bouton « envoyer ». Elle soupira, étendit ses jambes devant elle pour les étirer et bascula la tête en arrière et sur les côtés pour se détendre la nuque.

Ces deux derniers jours, elle s'était rejoué le film de la soirée en boucle : les mots d'Alison résonnaient dans sa tête, entrecoupés d'images d'elle et de Noël... où était la vérité ? Et puis elle revivait le baiser qu'elles avaient partagées, et s'imaginait retenant Alison dans ses bras. Elle oscillait entre une exaltation étourdissante et un abattement total et elle savait que cette torture psychologique ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu Alison.

Quand son portable vibra 45 minutes plus tard, elle était toujours à la même place, le regard dans le vide. Elle se précipita sur le téléphone pour lire le texto qui venait d'arriver et découvrit avec une certaine déception le prénom d'Aria. Celle-ci lui proposait de les rejoindre pour aider Hanna et sa mère à tailler les haies de la maison, pour pousser Hanna à sortir de sa chambre par la même occasion. Cela la fit sourire car elle-même n'avait pas beaucoup bougé de sa chambre non plus ces derniers jours, mais ça, Aria l'ignorait.

xxxx

Toby portait la lourde tronçonneuse électrique à bout de bras pour tailler la partie supérieure de la rangée de troènes qui, même lorsqu'il se tenait tout en haut de son échelle, le dépassait largement. Spencer avait revêtu une salopette et des bottes, elle tenait l'échelle instable de son petit copain pour qu'il ne tombe pas, et le guidait en lui indiquant les endroits à couper pendant que les trois autres ramassaient les branchages, les entassaient dans des brouettes et faisaient les aller-retours jusqu'au point de collecte des déchets au bout de la rue.

La chaleur de cet après-midi d'été était assommante et le soleil éblouissant. Le t-shirt noir que portait Emily était trempé de sueur et elle fit une pose en s'appuyant sur son râteau pour s'éponger le front et retirer la chemise à carreau qu'elle avait noué autour de sa taille. Hanna ramena une des brouettes vide et se posa à côté d'Emily, les épaules voûtées et le visage bougon.

« -Lucas n'a pas rappelé ?

-Nop. Zéro nouvelle. » répondit Hanna en soupirant bruyamment. « Je pense qu'il a dû me prendre pour une folle en voyant les 26 appels en absences sur son téléphone. » Cette phrase fit sourire Emily qui repensait aux nombreux messages qu'elle avait elle-même laissé à Alison.

Quand les dernières branches de la haie furent coupées et débarrassées, ils accueillirent avec joie le plateau de sodas frais que leur apportait Ashley et se posèrent sur le perron pour admirer le travail réalisé.

« -Je voulais vous proposer une petite promenade en vélo mais franchement là, tout ce que je veux c'est une douche et plus aucune activité physique pour tout le reste de la journée. » Dit Spencer.

« -Ou... par exemple squatter le jacuzzi de tes parents ? » Suggéra innocemment Hanna.

« -Ah oui, ça peut se faire ! » Répondit Spencer avec enthousiasme. « J' invite Ali, elle m'avait dit qu'elle était dispo en fin d'après-midi. » Ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle était déjà en train de pianoter sur son téléphone.

xxxx

Emily avait enfilé un des maillots de bains deux pièces aux motifs colorés qu'elle avait acheté en Californie et avait attaché ses longs cheveux bruns en arrière. Elle était accoudée sur les bords du jacuzzi à côté d'Aria et dut faire un effort de concentration extrême pour ne pas fixer le corps d'Alison pendant que celle-ci passait sous la douche extérieure de la terrasse.

Elle essaya tout de même de croiser le regard de la blonde au moment où elle entrait dans le bassin mais celle-ci semblait regarder partout sauf dans sa direction. Elle s'installa à l'opposé d'Emily et l'ignora complètement.

« -Finalement Ali, tu es la seule à avoir passé une bonne soirée samedi.

-Pas tant que ça, détrompe-toi Aria. » Répondit énigmatiquement Alison en agitant ses pieds en moulinets pour faire des remous dans l'eau. Le ton employé aurait dissuadé quiconque de demander plus d'explications mais Hanna insista quand même.

« -Tu es partie quand ? Tu as disparue d'un coup.

-J'étais fatiguée et je commençais à m'ennuyer donc j'ai décidé de rentrer. Je vous ai cherché pour vous dire au revoir mais je ne vous ai trouvé nul-part. »

À l'évocation de cette fin de soirée, le rythme cardiaque d'Emily s'accéléra un peu. Alison avait toujours était une très bonne menteuse, et c'est justement ce qui l'inquiétait.

« Spenc' , Jason m'a donné un bouquin qu'il t'avait empruntée pour que je te le rende. » Enchaîna Alison et Emily la suspecta de vouloir rapidement changer de sujet.

-J'ai pas vu sa voiture depuis trois jours, il est parti quelque part ?

-Oui, il est à Cap May pour dix jours. Un de ses copains l'a invité dans sa maison de vacances avec d'autres types. Il m'avait proposé de venir mais honnêtement, vivre au milieu de toute cette testostérone : non merci. »

Elles restèrent dans l'eau chaude du jacuzzi sans voir le temps passer -les parents Hastings étaient de sortie- et quand leurs estomacs les rappelèrent à l'ordre, elles s'aperçurent que la nuit était déjà tombée. Spencer sortit de l'eau et attrapa une serviette sèche pliée sur le banc de la terrasse.

« -Je vais regarder dans le frigo, je dois pouvoir trouver deux-trois trucs pour nous préparer une salade. » dit-elle en entrant dans la maison, laissant dans son sillage des traces sur le carrelage blanc avec ses pieds mouillés. Hanna sortit à sa suite, et s'emmitoufla à son tour dans un grand drap de bain.

« -Oui ça ou sinon on peut commander des pizzas.

-Pour moi une salade c'est parfait. » informa Aria en sortant à son tour.

« -Pizza pour moi. » Dit Emily en levant la main, se ralliant à Hanna.

Et soudain, sans qu'elle ne l'anticipe, elle se retrouva seule avec Alison dans le bassin, au moment où les autres rejoignaient Spencer dans la cuisine.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Alison se redressa précipitamment pour sortir.

« -Ali, s'il-te-plaît. » implora-t-elle, à voix suffisamment basse pour ne pas se faire entendre par les filles. Alison détourna la tête en se séchant.

« -Je ne suis pas prête à te parler maintenant.

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! »

Alison inspira profondément. « -Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour parler de ça, Em.

-Alors où et quand ? Ça fait deux jours que j'essaie de te joindre, j'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi tu m'évites. »

Alison redressa la tête et planta son regard dans celui d'Emily.

« -Après toutes ces années, tu continues à douter de moi. Combien de temps il faudra encore pour que tu me fasses enfin confiance ? Je suis fatiguée de devoir toujours me justifier, de devoir me battre pour que tu me croies. Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ça, mais apparemment je m'étais complètement trompée. Et si tu penses à ce point que je suis une personne détestable alors, tu as raison : garde tes distances. »

Emily se rendit compte que la colère de la blonde était encore vive, elle allait répondre quand Hanna surgit sur la terrasse, son téléphone coincé entre l'épaule et l'oreille.

« -Em, tu veux quoi comme pizza ? Alison je t'en prends une aussi ? » Elle fronça les sourcils en comprenant qu'elle venait d'interrompre quelque chose d'apparemment houleux. Alison se dirigea vers la maison sans répondre et Hanna se tourna vers Emily qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

xxxx

Les jours suivants, Emily et Alison se revirent plusieurs fois mais elles ne se retrouvèrent jamais seules. Devant les filles, Alison agissait tout à fait normalement et personne ne remarqua qu'elle évitait toujours de s'adresser à Emily directement.

En dehors des moments passés avec ses amies, Emily occupait tout son temps libre à s'entraîner à la piscine ou à courir, et elle ne s'arrêtait jamais avant d'être complètement épuisée par l'effort. Même si elle avait laissé tomber la compétition, cette activité physique intense occupait de manière salutaire à la fois son corps et son esprit.

Emily sortait de la piscine : elle portait un vieux survêtement des Sharks, son ancienne équipe de natation du lycée elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se sécher les cheveux et portait son sac de sport sur l'épaule. Elle cadenassa son vélo sur un poteau du centre ville et se dirigea vers le Brew.

Malgré sa tenue sportive, Emily Fields se déplaçait toujours avec grâce et élégance, elle portait la tête haute et sa démarche était presque féline, si bien qu'on ne pouvait pas ne pas la remarquer quand elle pénétrait dans une pièce. Si son allure générale pouvait suggérer la fierté et l'assurance, son visage dégageait au contraire une immense douceur et une humilité qui reflétaient le vrai fond de sa personnalité.

Aria était installée dans un fauteuil au fond de l'établissement, et leva les yeux de son bouquin en voyant Emily s'approcher.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » demanda Emily en s'installant confortablement dans le canapé en face de son amie. « Un Americano sans sucre, s'il-vous-plaît », indiqua-t-elle au serveur qui venait prendre sa commande.

« -Je relis Steinbeck. » Répondit Aria, levant le livre pour laisser apparaître la couverture de son exemplaire des Raisins De la colère.

« -Et ça ? » demanda Emily en tendant le menton vers une pile de blocs notes.

« -Je suis sur un projet en ce moment, un truc que j'essaie d'écrire. » Emily avait toujours été très impressionnée par les talents littéraires et créatifs de son amie. Aria replia son livre et entassa ses cahiers pour les ranger dans son sac. « Dis donc, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà vue t'entraîner autant. Tu vises un retour en compétition ?

-Non, c'est juste que ça me vide la tête. » Répondit Emily sans en dire plus. Aria approcha son chocolat chaud de sa bouche et souffla dessus pour le refroidir.

-Tu as vu Paige en Californie ? »

Emily acquiesça. « -Elle a eu des supers bons résultats cette année. Je pense qu'elle peut espérer une grande carrière professionnelle. Peut-être même devenir une grande championne d'ici un an ou deux...

-Et tout ça, cette vie là, ça ne te manque pas ? » Emily aurait trouvé cette question un peu déplacée si elle était venue d'une autre personne, mais avec ses amies proches, elle se sentait totalement en confiance et pouvait se montrer complètement sincère. Elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si elle ne s'était pas blessée l'épaule et si elle n'avait pas du renoncer à une bourse universitaire. « -En toute honnêteté, non. J'en ai fini avec tout ça. Ma vie me convient comme elle est et le sport, maintenant, je le fais par plaisir, pas pour les médailles, les profs ou les juges. » Aria hocha la tête, approuvant cette réponse pleine de sagesse.

Hanna déboula dans le café, chargée de paquets, et s'écrasa sans retenue dans un fauteuil situé à côté des filles. Elle retira en vitesse ses escarpins dont les talons semblaient être d'une longueur beaucoup trop importante pour qu'ils puissent être portés par une vraie personne. « -Mais pourquoi je m'inflige ça ? » Gémit-elle en se massant les pieds. « Oui pourquoi ? C'est une très bonne question. » dit Aria en levant les yeux en l'air.

Alison arriva un peu plus tard, en même temps que Spencer qui était venue accompagnée de Toby. Spencer et Toby prirent place ensemble sur le dernier fauteuil du cercle et la seule place restante était celle sur le canapé, à côté d'Emily. Alison s'y installa mais posa immédiatement son sac entre elles deux en guise de barrière, sans accorder un regard à la brune. Emily fixa le sac en contractant les muscles de sa mâchoire mais ne dit rien, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers Alison.

-Aria, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne nous reste plus que dix jours avant ton départ. Il faut absolument qu'on fasse quelque chose tous ensemble avant que tu t'en ailles. » dit Alison en croisant les jambes.

-C'est vrai que ça serait génial de partir quelque part. On pourrait aller camper quelques jours la semaine prochaine ? » proposa Emily.

« -Camper ? Camper, genre : manger des fourmis pendant son sommeil, se faire pipi sur les pieds, avoir trop chaud le matin et se les peler la nuit ? » demanda Hanna d'un ton ironique.

« -Ou...je peux demander à mes parents de nous prêter la maison du lac. » proposa Spencer.

« -C'est vrai que si c'est pour se promener en forêt et se raconter des histoires de fantômes le soir pour se faire peur : la maison du lac, c'est comme du camping mais avec de l'eau chaude et sans les fourmis. » fit remarquer Alison en lissant un pli imaginaire sur sa jupe.

« -Toby tu serais de la partie ? » demanda Emily en se tournant vers son ami.

« -Malheureusement non, je reprends le boulot demain. »

Quand ils sortirent du Brew, Toby resta aux côtés d'Emily et traîna un peu en arrière pour laisser les autres prendre de l'avance.

« -Em, tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il quand les filles furent suffisamment loin pour ne pas l'entendre.

« -Comment ça ?

-Avec Alison, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » Emily s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir et dévisagea Toby quelques secondes en plissant le front.

« -C'est si évident ?

-Pas vraiment, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche entre vous. » Emily soupira.

« -Tu me connais vraiment bien Toby, et c'est pour ça que je t'adore. » dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Il la serra dans les bras et lui glissa à l'oreille : « -Si tu veux en parler un de ces quatre, appelle-moi. Promis : je ne dirai rien à Spenc' ».

xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

CHAP. 5

Le départ avait été fixé au lundi suivant et les filles avaient fait le plein de courses le matin, prévoyant de partir en fin d'après-midi. Quand Emily se présenta devant chez les Hastings à l'heure du rendez-vous, l'air était encore plus lourd que les jours précédents et la chaleur était à peine tenable. Elle aida Spencer à charger les courses et les sacs de couchage qui furent répartis entre les coffres de leurs deux voitures. Emily avait un sac à dos de randonnée qu'elle casa sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture et Spencer chargea son énorme valise dans son propre coffre. « -Spenc', tu sais qu'on ne part que trois jours n'est-ce pas ?

-Attends de voir la valise d'Hanna, je te parie que la mienne semblera ridiculement petite à côté de la sienne... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant les packs de bières qu'Emily avait placés dans un coin de son coffre. Celle-ci lui sourit en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

« -Emily Fields, tu te dévergondes ! »

Alison arriva à ce moment et Emily l'aida à trouver une place libre pour ses bagages, en s'efforçant de paraître la plus naturelle possible. Elle avait décidé d'agir avec elle comme si tout allait bien pour lui laisser le temps de dépasser sa colère en espérant que leur rapports se détendraient durant ces quelques jours au lac et qu'elles reprendraient une relation normale.

Leurs trois portables sonnèrent à l'unisson et elles ouvrirent en même temps le texto qu'elles venaient de recevoir.

« -Génial, Aria est bloquée chez elle avec sa valise et une partie des courses, Mike est parti avec la voiture.

-Et Hanna doit encore être en train de sélectionner 14 paires de pompes à mettre dans sa valise. Et je parie qu'elle va oublier de prendre des baskets. » Grogna Spencer. « Bon, si on veut y être avant la nuit, il vaut mieux que je passe les prendre directement en voiture. Partez devant, on vous rattrapera. » Lança Spencer qui était déjà en train de composer le numéro de téléphone d'Hanna. Elle s'installa au volant de sa voiture et démarra sans laisser le temps aux filles de réagir.

Emily se tourna vers Alison et lui demanda prudemment : « -Ça va aller ? » Alison inspira en riant nerveusement « -Et bien je suppose qu'on n'a pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

-On dirait bien. Et non, je ne te ferai pas le coup de la panne si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. » Taquina Emily pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« -Je sais, le coup de la panne c'est beaucoup trop perfide pour toi. C'est plutôt mon genre, non ? » Ironisa Alison en s'installant sur le siège passager.

xxxx

Le début du trajet se fit dans un silence monastique. Alison avait les bras croisés et le visage tourné vers sa vitre pendant qu'Emily tapotait nerveusement les doigts sur le volant. Seule la voix du GPS venait rompre ce silence embarrassant et la chaleur moite qui régnait dans la voiture achevait de rendre Emily particulièrement mal à l'aise dans cet environnement. La voiture s'éloigna progressivement de la petite ville pour prendre la route 30 et les paysages boisés défilèrent bientôt sous leurs yeux.

« -Je te fais confiance. » dit simplement Emily au bout d'un moment. Elle ne quitta pas la route des yeux et n'esquissa pas un geste de plus. Alison se tourna très lentement vers elle pour la dévisager mais ne dit rien. La brune décida de poursuivre :

« Je ne cherchais pas à t'espionner mais je t'ai vue plusieurs fois avec Noël : devant chez toi et à l'extérieur de son chalet, et c'est pour ça que j'ai cru Mona. Tout ce que je voulais c'est que tu sois honnête avec moi. Mais si tu me dis qu'elle se trompe, alors je te crois car... Je te fais confiance. » Répéta-t-elle en insistant sur cette dernière phrase.

Alison décroisa lentement les bras et brisa enfin le silence dans lequel elle s'était enfermée jusque là.

« -Je suis complètement honnête avec toi Emily, et pour l'instant ça ne m'a pas vraiment réussi... Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu, mais je pense que tu as mal interprété les choses. Et quoi qu'ait pu te dire Mona, je t'assure que c'est complètement faux. » Emily acquiesça prudemment, sans jamais détacher les yeux de la route. Elle était si soulagée qu'Alison accepte enfin de lui parler qu'elle décida de se contenter de ça pour le moment.

« Mais ceci dit, je ne t'avais jamais vue te transformer en tigresse jalouse, et c'est plutôt sexy. » ajouta Alison très sérieusement. Emily qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, se tourna vers elle avec une expression choquée sur le visage et Alison ria en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

« -Ce n'était pas de la jalousie ! Je pensais juste que tu nous avais menti, ça n'a rien à voir. » S'empressa-t-elle de justifier, Alison hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

«-Bien sûr » dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

La route se déroulait désormais dans une ambiance plus détendue et elles arrivèrent même à discuter d'autre chose. Et puis, brusquement, le paysage devint très sombre. Le ciel qui était encore d'un bleu éclatant la seconde d'avant était soudain devenu presque noir. Emily regarda avec inquiétude les gros nuages menaçants qui venaient d'apparaître. Et rapidement les premiers grondements lointains se firent entendre et le vent se leva.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une pluie diluvienne éclata d'un seul coup et un violent orage s'abattit sur elles. Emily alluma ses feux de route et déclencha les essuies-glaces en mode rapide. Elle eu malgré tout de plus en plus de mal à voir la route, d'autant plus que le vent qui soufflait maintenant en rafale amenait sur le pare-brise des branchages qu'il arrachait des arbres.

Elles hurlèrent de surprise en sursautant à l'unisson quand un éclair frappa un arbre situé juste à côté de la voiture, tonnant d'un craquement sec et extrêmement fort. Emily qui ne voyait absolument plus rien de la route se gara sans arrêter les essuies-glace.

« -Em, on ne peut pas rester sous les arbres, c'est trop dangereux avec la foudre. » Paniqua Alison.

« -Je sais mais je ne vois rien du tout avec toute cette pluie, si quelqu'un arrive en face : on se le prend.

-Conduis lentement, mais il faut impérativement continuer à avancer pour sortir de cette forêt. »

Emily redémarra, les mains agrippées au volant et le regard extrêmement concentré. Le téléphone d'Alison sonna. La pluie faisait tellement de bruit qu'elle dut se couvrir une oreille pour entendre quelque chose.

« -Allô ?... Oui ok... Non ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas... oui... d'accord, bonne idée... Ok, à demain. »

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Emily : « Bon, les filles ont rebroussé chemin, elles n'étaient pas très loin de Rosewood quand l'orage a éclaté et n'ont pas pris le risque de continuer. Et...mauvaise nouvelle : aux informations locales à la radio, ils ont annoncé que la route du lac était fermée à cause d'un arbre qui était tombé. » Emily grimaça. « Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'on n'est pas très loin du Lost Woods Resort, si on fait demi-tour et qu'on revient un peu sur nos pas, on peut y être rapidement et s'abriter là-bas. » acheva Alison en pianotant sur l'écran du GPS.

Malgré la situation désespérée dans laquelle elles se trouvaient, Emily plaisanta pendant qu'elle manœuvrait pour faire demi-tour : « -Un motel ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, c'est encore mieux que le coup de la panne, non ? » Alison éclata de rire, laissant échapper toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulé. Elle inspira profondément en se détendant.

« -Finalement, ça aurait pu être pire.

-Comment ça ?

-Si on avait suivi ton idée, on serait en train de camper au milieu de la forêt. »

xxxx

Quand Emily gara la voiture quinze minutes plus tard face au petit motel perdu au milieu de rien, la pluie battait toujours autant. Le néon qui indiquait le nom de l'établissement pendait dangereusement au bout d'un câble électrique et était partiellement grillé : seule la moitié des lettres grésillait encore faiblement.

Les filles prirent leur courage à deux mains pour sortir de la voiture elles coururent sous les trombes d'eau pour se précipiter à la réception de l'hôtel. Mais la porte était fermée à clé et les lumières étaient éteintes elles tambourinèrent de toutes leurs forces pour réveiller le gérant mais personne ne vint ouvrir. Emily essuya la vitre avec son poing et colla les yeux contre ses deux mains pour essayer de voir l'intérieur.

« -J'ai l'impression que c'est abandonné depuis un petit moment ici. »

Alison soupira en regardant autour d'elle, elle se dirigea vers le bâtiment annexe où étaient réparties les chambres.

« -Em ! Viens voir par ici ! » appela-t-elle depuis l'autre côté du parking.

Elle actionna la poignée de la chambre numéro 1. « On dirait que le verrou est cassé sur celle-là. »

xxxx

Elles entrèrent prudemment dans la pièce, redoutant ce qu'elles pourraient trouver à l'intérieur. Emily appuya sur l'interrupteur et elles retinrent leur souffle au moment où l'allogène projeta une faible lumière jaunâtre sur les murs.

Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'Emily était venue dans cette pièce : du papier peint vieillot mal-assorti aux rideaux, aux tableaux d'un goût douteux, tout semblait en place. Le lit était impeccablement fait et sous le couvre-lit brodé, les draps paraissaient propres. « -Bon c'est pas le Hilton, mais ça ira pour cette nuit. »

Les vêtements ruisselants qui leur collaient à la peau dégoulinaient sur la moquette poussiéreuse Emily retira sa veste et l'étendit sur le radiateur pendant qu'Alison allait chercher des serviettes sèches dans la petite salle de bain attenante.

Au moment où Alison lui tendait une serviette, leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Emily la fixa intensément pendant plusieurs secondes qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité, la poitrine se gonflant et se dégonflant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

« -Emily... » souffla doucement Alison en laissant sa phrase en suspend, laissant son regard dévier vers la bouche de la brune. Emily laissa la serviette tomber par terre et franchit sans réfléchir le pas qui les séparait pour poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Alison.

Elle l'embrassa avec douceur puis recula son visage pour sonder le regard d'Alison, inquiète de ce qu'elle pourrait y lire. Mais Alison ne semblait pas vouloir l'arrêter : au contraire, elle se pencha en avant pour poursuivre leur baiser, plongea ses mains dans les cheveux mouillés d'Emily en intensifiant ce baiser.

Progressivement, elle la dirigea vers le lit et le couvre-lit fut rapidement retiré. Alison se plaça au dessus d'elle, repoussant d'une main sa chevelure blonde qui tombait en cascade sur le visage d'Emily. Sans jamais arrêter de l'embrasser, elle glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de la brune et caressa sa peau mouillée par la pluie qui avait traversé ses vêtements. Elle remonta progressivement les mains le long des flancs d'Emily, emmenant en même temps son t-shirt, qu'elle retira en la forçant à lever les bras.

Puis, sans la quitter des yeux, elle se redressa et enleva très lentement son propre haut, laissant apparaître son soutien gorge en dentelle noir. Emily, qui s'était redressée sur les coudes, déglutit difficilement en découvrant le corps d'Alison.

Celle-ci se pencha à nouveau sur elle pour l'embrasser dans le cou, et la peau moite de leurs ventres et de leurs poitrines se frôlèrent pour la première fois, électrisant littéralement Emily. Elle passa les mains dans le dos d'Alison pour la presser d'avantage contre elle, et les glissa jusqu'en bas, à la limite de la ceinture d'Alison qui commençait à bouger très légèrement le bassin contre elle. Ce mouvement déclencha une vague d'excitation entre les cuisses d'Emily qui ne put retenir un gémissement contre l'oreille de la blonde.

« -Ali, tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda Emily, le souffle court. Elle savait qu'elles étaient à la limite de franchir un point de non-retour. Tout avait été si vite, si elles continuaient, elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de s'arrêter et qu'il n'y aurait alors aucun retour en arrière possible, aucune chance que les choses ne redeviennent comme avant, que leur amitié ne soit pas chamboulée.

Tout au long de leur adolescence, elles s'étaient embrassées plusieurs fois mais cette fois-ci, les choses prenaient une tournure bien plus intense. Elle savait pertinemment qu'Alison n'avait jamais couché avec aucune fille. Si elles se laissaient aller mais qu'ensuite Alison le regrettait, alors le lien qui les unissait serait complètement gâché.

Alison lui souffla à l'oreille : « -Absolument certaine. » C'était l'encouragement dont Emily avait besoin pour continuer et elle dégrafa doucement le soutien-gorge d'Alison en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

CHAP.6

L'esprit d'Emily flottait dans un état de semi-conscience : elle percevait un vrombissement lointain et pouvait deviner à travers ses paupières closes le soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux de la petite chambre, caressant son visage. Elle émergeait doucement du sommeil mais elle n'était pas encore prête à se réveiller totalement et à quitter la plénitude qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Chaque muscle de son corps était parfaitement décontracté et sa respiration calme trouvait un écho dans le rythme régulier des inspirations et expirations profondes qui faisaient bouger la poitrine d'Alison sur laquelle sa tête reposait. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées et elle se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de la blonde, s'enivrant de la douce odeur de sa peau et profitant de ce moment absolument parfait.

« -Oh mon Dieu ! »

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa d'un bond pour voir d'où provenait ce hurlement parasite. Aria, Spencer et Hanna se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains sur la bouche, le visage scandalisé. Emily blêmit et remonta instinctivement le drap blanc pour couvrir leurs deux corps nus mais le temps qu'elle réalise ce qui venait de se produire, les filles avaient déjà quitté la pièce.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et elle nota en une fraction de seconde les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, le soutien-gorge accroché à la lampe de chevet et la petite culotte qui traînait au pied du lit. Elle se prit le visage entre les mains, comme pour cacher la honte qui l'envahissait. « -Et merde, merde, merde ! » Répétait-elle en se tapant le front contre la paume des mains.

Alison quant à elle, semblait prendre la chose avec plus de légèreté : elle avait à peine entrouvert les yeux pour apercevoir les filles et les avait aussitôt refermés en esquissant un petit sourire, amusée par le caractère cocasse de la situation. Elle caressa doucement l'abdomen d'Emily et y déposa un baiser d'apaisement. « T'inquiètes pas, elles s'en remettront... »

xxxx

« -Bon, au moins on peut se rassurer : si elles n'ont répondu à aucun de nos 250 appels, ce n'est pas parce qu'elles ont eu un grave accident mais parce qu'elles étaient en train de se grimper dessus et de se...

-Hanna ! » Crièrent Spencer et Aria en chœur.

-Quoi ? Les filles, on va pas se mentir : c'est clairement ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Je n'ai pas envie de penser à ça, j'en ai déjà vu beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité. » Avertit Spencer.

« -C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai des images très nettes qui arrivent dans mon esprit, je ne contrôle pas. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emily et Alison sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre leurs amies sur le parking.

« - Je viens de voir que aviez essayé d'appeler... hum, « plusieurs » fois... Désolée que vous vous soyez inquiétées, je n'avais pas entendu mon téléphone.

-Tu m'étonnes. » dit Hanna.

-Et nous sommes désolées d'être entrées comme ça dans la chambre. Nous n'avions pas réalisé qu'il y avait eu un tel... rapprochement entre vous. » temporisa Aria qui était tout aussi embarrassée qu'Emily.

« -Et par rapprochement, elle veut dire fornication. » Commenta à nouveau Hanna.

« Quoi ?! » souffla-t-elle en levant les mains vers le ciel devant le regard noir de Spencer.

« -Bon, et bien, puisque tout le monde est visiblement sain et sauf, on va peut-être partir devant, pour vous laissez vous préparer tranquillement et nous rejoindre plus tard au lac... » Proposa Spencer.

Au moment où les portières de la voiture se claquèrent. Hanna dit à ses deux amies :

« -On sait toutes qu'elles ne vont pas juste « prendre une douche », n'est-ce pas ? »

-Hanna ! »

xxxx

Alison referma doucement la porte de la chambre, un sourire aux lèvres et se tourna vers Emily qui était visiblement très mal à l'aise.

« -Hey Em, écoute-moi : c'est pas si grave, ok ? » lui dit-elle doucement en s'approchant. Elle lui caressa le bras et remonta la main jusqu'à sa joue. Emily se détendit enfin et esquissa un sourire.

« -Ali, ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit... »

Le sourire d'Alison s'élargit et elle passa les bras autour du cou d'Emily.

« -Ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit était très intense... Je savais que ça le serait.

-Ah vraiment ? Tu avais planifié ça ? » répondit Emily en la taquinant.

Au lieu de répondre, Alison se pencha vers les lèvres d'Emily pour y déposer un baiser.

« -Je crois qu'on devrait finir de se préparer pour ne pas trop les faire attendre. » finit par dire Alison, à contre-cœur.

xxxx

Elles étaient de retour dans la voiture d'Emily, exactement aux mêmes places que la veille, et pourtant tout semblait différent. Le ciel était à nouveau d'un bleu parfait, sans aucun nuage à l'horizon. Le regard d'Alison se perdait dans le paysage mais des visions incontrôlables de la nuit précédente envahissaient son esprit. La timidité et la réserve naturelle d'Emily avaient complètement disparu cette nuit, et Alison pouvait se souvenir clairement de son corps superbe qui bougeait de manière terriblement sensuelle, de sa peau moite contre la sienne, de ses gémissements de plaisir contre son oreille... Elle ferma les yeux en secouant la tête.

« -Pourquoi tu rougis ? » demanda Emily, un sourire sur les lèvres et Alison rit nerveusement.

« -Je repensais à ce truc...

-Ce truc ?

-Tu sais : timide dans la vie, sexy au lit... » Alison fit une petite pause pour regarder Emily avant d'ajouter : « J'avais raison, tu es définitivement très sexy au lit. »

Elles explosèrent toutes les deux de rire, Emily tendit la main vers celle d'Alison et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

FIN


End file.
